Reformed Church
The Reformed Church is a branch of Protestantism in the religion of Christianity. ''History and Doctrines'' Founded in the early 1500s by Ulrich Zwingli of Switzerland, it was heavily influenced by the teachings of John Calvin and John Knox. John Wycliffe's teachings from the 1300s are also a significant source of Reformed ideology. The Reformed Church sought to renew, or reform the Christian church from what it saw as the abuses and errors of Roman Catholicism by returning Christianity to teachings based solely on the Bible. It rejects the usage of images in worship, religious traditions not found in the Bible, and the authority of the Roman Pope over the affairs of the Church. It emphasizes the Kingship of Christ Jesus over the Church, the Bible as the sole rule of faith and practice, and the sovereignty of God over the affairs of mankind. Other significant doctrines include the sacrificial atoning death of Jesus Christ on the cross being sufficient to save all who believe, and salvation by faith alone. Man's inability to save himself because of sin is an important teaching in the Reformed Church. Salvation as a free gift from God, given to undeserving men apart from works, is another major theme in Reformed thought. The Reformed Church grew rapidly in western Europe and the British Isles, but found itself severely persecuted in lands where either the government maintained loyalty to the Pope, or where the Jesuit Order was allowed to operate freely. By the late 1600s, the Reformed Church's growth in Europe had fallen off sharply, mostly due to wars and persecution. Scotland, Switzerland, Holland, Hungary, England, and France have been known for their thriving Reformed Churches (as well as South Korea in modern times). In Scotland, the Reformed Church became known as Presbyterianism. In France, the Reformed Protestants were given the nick-name Huguenots, and have come under periods of severe persecution, forcing many to flee France for more Reformed-friendly nations and colonies in the Americas and Africa. ''Statements of Faith'' Statements of Faith that summarize the beliefs of the Reformed Church include: * The Scots Confession of 1560 * The Belgic Confession * The Heidelberg Catechism * The Synod of Dort * The Westminster Confession of Faith and Catechisms ''Reformed and Presbyterian Christian Countries'' These countries have a Reformed Christian majority or a noticeable minority. * The Republic of Displaced Calvinists (where the Reformed Church is the official state religion). *Russarctia (where a dwindling Presbyterian community is part of a minority Christian population). *Pilsnerland, currently a predominantly Buddhist nation, also has a population of Christians belonging to the Zwinglian (Swiss) branch of the Reformed Church. *Transvaal, where a large percentage of the population belongs to the Dutch Reformed Church. *New Arundel, where the Reformed Church has a minority group. *Santa Anglia, where the Reformed Church constitutes the total population of the country. *Eagles Landing, where the Reformed Church has a large minority and current President buzzboygt is a member. ''Reformed Christian Rulers'' These rulers are Reformed Christians. * Sheldomar Bolak - King of the Royal Republic of Displaced Calvinists * buzzboygt - President of Eagles Landing * Jacomus - Lord Protector of the Protectorate of Santa Anglia Related Cyber Nations Wiki Articles *Bible *Protestantism *Huguenots *Presbyterianism Category:Earth-based religions Category:The Republic of Displaced Calvinists